bizzcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Warps
Warps are an essential part of BizzCraft. They allow players to visit critical areas within spawn, and also player-made creations throughout the map. Warps change from map to map, but some main warps are the spawn shop and information warps. Currently, warps are set a player-made shops and towns. Main Warps Main warps are warps created by staff members to assist players on the server. These warps currently include a "warp info", "warp crates", and "warp enchant". On the 1.9 map, there were far more of these warps, but with a smaller spawn on the 1.10 map, not many of these types of warp have been needed. On our 1.13 map, there aren't a ton of server warps, but they do help mostly with providing help and information. Town Warps Town warps are warps set at locations where a lot of players live together. Towns can be planned or just spring up as high-population areas. We know players have limited sethomes, and that is one reason why BizzCraft offers town warps. The other reason being that new players might wish to build with others, and this becomes possible with towns. BizzCraft is not a towny server. It is not affiliated with any of the towns nor does it endorse any towns. The server does not offer town prefixes or ranks for players either. The town warps are merely there to help players get around and play with other people. You can currently view lists of warps with /warp. In the past, there was a "/warp warp" at which all the shop and town warps are listed out on signs with more information such as the owner and date added. Now that information can usually be found at the shop warp itself. Please be aware that no one player may possess more than one warp. Requirements for a town warp: 1) The town cannot be dangerous to players in any way (lava, pits, mobs, player traps, etc.) 2) Towns must have at least 8 people living in them to receive a warp. 3) If your town contains a lot of shops, one warp will be set at the town, and the shops will NOT receive individual warps. 4) The town must be maintained and orderly (kept looking nice). If your town is constantly griefed, things are not claimed, and your roads are left in disrepair, your town warp will be revoked. 5) Every town should have a town hall with information on the owners (if any), the name of the town, people in charge of maintenance, rules, etc. The warp will be set in this building. 6) Players must be able to come and go as they please in your town. 7) Taking things from other people in the town or destroying houses will be counted as stealing/griefing under the BizzCraft rules. 8 ) If your town is really close to spawn, you might not get a warp. 9) Other rules can be added at later times. 10) No warps shall be set at any mob grinder of any kind. Many players choose to claim a large area and then subdivide claims for people to use. This is a very safe method, and it allows for total control over what happens within the town. Due to lack of claimblocks, most players cannot use this method, or at least not straight away. Shop Warps Shop warps are a pretty large part of the BizzCraft economy. One of the best ways to make money is to get involved in commerce, and many players do this by creating their very own chestshops. They can sell or buy anything from other players, and can set any price they want. This gives players great freedom to make shops exactly how they want. On one BizzCraft map, shop warps were replaced by a shopping center within the spawn city. This idea was abandoned due to concerns about lag at spawn and lack of freedom for players. Now, players can build shops anywhere they want and have a warp set at them as long as they meet the requirements. Careful though. Staff members occasionally check on the shop warps. If your shop is frequently out of stock, unsafe, or just abandoned, the warp will be removed. Requirements for a shop warp: 1) The shop cannot be too close to spawn (where it can be seen from the edge of the spawn border at a view distance of 10, even if it's underground) 2) The shop cannot be dangerous or harmful to players in any way (lava everywhere, pits, mobs, improper lighting, etc.) 3) Shops must sell at least 15 items. 4) If the shop is really close to other shops near it, one warp might be set for all shops in the vicinity. 5) If staff members deem the shop too difficult to use or find items in, a warp will not be set. 6) If your shop contains massive grinders or large farms that cause lots of lag, a warp may not be set. (If a warp is set and your shop becomes extremely laggy later, your warp may be revoked). 7) Bottom line: your shop should be a pleasant location for players to be at, and offer enough benefit for them to visit it. 8 ) Other rules can be added at later times. 9) No warps shall be set at any mob grinder of any kind. Special Warps Some warps don't fall under any of these categories. These are warps set for fun events or special areas on the server. They can be permanent or temporary. EmmaThePanda has been known to create these types of warps for special events she hosts. One such example is the warp she created to a drop party event hosted on BizzCraft's 5th birthday on April 11, 2016. Category:Basics Category:Warps